1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for selectively transmitting and receiving a user equipment (UE)-to-UE signal and a UE-to-evolved node B (eNB) signal in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Long term evolution (LTE) of the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) allows supporting a proximity service (ProSe) in order to satisfy the needs of public safety agencies. The LTE system requires technology that provides backward and/or forward compatibility because discovery technology and broadcasting communication have been added to a proximity-based service. A representative technology of a proximity-based application technology is device to device (D2D) communication, which has been utilized since the emergence of the analog radio set.
However, the D2D communication in a mobile wireless communication system, e.g., LTE, LTE-A, is distinct from existing D2D communication systems. The D2D communication in a mobile wireless communication system indicates communication that directly transmits and receives data between UEs without passing through an infrastructure node (e.g., an eNB) of the wireless communication system. That is, each of two UEs becomes a source and a destination of direct data communication therebetween. D2D communication may efficiently use a limited amount of radio resources, may reduce the load of the wireless communication system, and may enable communication without a network, which is an advantage.
D2D communication may be performed using a communication scheme that uses a non-licensed band such as Bluetooth or a wireless LAN. However, communication schemes that use non-licensed bands have difficulty providing a planned and controlled service, which is a drawback. Particularly, performance may be dramatically reduced by interference. Conversely, device-to-device direct communication, which may be operated or provided in a licensed band or an environment where inter-system interference is under control, may be capable of ensuring quality of service (QoS), raising frequency utilization efficiency through frequency reuse, and increasing a distance in which the communication between the devices is reliable.
In the D2D communication of the wireless communication system described above, a UE having a single transceiver chain is incapable of performing transmission or reception in multiple bands in parallel. Therefore, there is a need for a method of efficiently transmitting and receiving a D2D signal while reducing any burden or restrictions on an existing LTE signal in the LTE frequency band (FDD/TDD).